I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by Poland And Seth Forever
Summary: When a shy girl, who is contempt to be alone expect for two people, gets imprinted on how will she take it. Her crush since forever imprints on her; her life changes and she doesn't know how to react. Seth is determined to have her open up.
1. The Only Expection

**Hi! Welcome to my first story ever that I wrote by myself! Well I hope you enjoy it! ****Also listen to the songs to set the mood, or just to find new music. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or the Characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Story song: I'm Only Me When I'm With You- Taylor Swift**

**Chapter song: The Only Exception- Paramore **

**Chapter 1**

I woke up to my IPod playing. I got up and shut it off, another day another horrible day at school. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. That woke me up a little bit. It is Monday I will never be fully awake till 12, right now it is 7:45. I am warm and toasty in my long sleeve shirt, long comfy pajamas pants, and slipper shoes. I had my glasses on and bed hair stuffed in a bun. The air in my house is freezing. My dad just loves to make snowmen in my house. Note my sarcasm. Well, it is not that much warmer outside; it is La Push, Washington. I went over to my bed and turned on my phone, than walked over to my IPod and turned it on quietly. I turned it on shuffle and let my IPod play. I sat down in my chair and pulled up to my desk. I looked at my reflection. I looked like I just woke up. Oh wait, I did and I didn't want to be up. My skin was tan and I had Jet Black hair that was everywhere. I had two feathers in my hair, one blue, on black and orange, but you couldn't see them. I looked like a normal Quileute expect till you see my eyes. My eyes were emerald green. Don't ask where I got them, because I have no idea.

I put in my contacts, than put on foundation, because my cheeks are always red, black eyeliner on top and bottom, mascara, and last pink sparkly lip gloss. I took out all my hair clips, and pulled my hair out of my bun. I brushed it, than I straighten it. My side bangs went past my eyes and partially covered my right eye. My hair went down to below my shoulders. I made sure my "feathers" showed, and also to be sure my make up looked perfect. I heard my phone buzz, which meant I had a text but I ignored it. I went over to my closet and picked out skinny jeans. I also picked out a cream spaghetti tank top and a blue long sleeve shirt. I put them on and my black soft, warm boots. I looked in the mirror. I looked good, for me. I was normal height and had a good body. I would say I was cute but not gorgeous. I was me and I like me. I only cared of how I looked because that is what happens when you watch too much What Not to Wear. I would say I was a fashion diva and I am proud of that.

I packed my backpack, took my IPod off its speaker, and grabbed my phone. I checked my parent's room and my dog and dad were still sleeping. My mom must have already left. I went down to my kitchen and grabbed a granola bar and juice. I ate that for my breakfast. I never eat a big breakfast, unless it is Sunday. Food makes me want to puke in the morning. By than it was 8:35. I am very slow and tired okay! I brushed my teeth and fed my dog and my cat. I finally checked my phone before my friend killed me. Hayley texted me four times.

"_Hey"_

"_My dad is poking me"_

"_Answer your phone" _

"_Did you die?"_

I sighed and texted her back.

_ "No im alive"_

I turned on my TV and waited for her to come to my house for a ride to school. Her dad drove us because I am 15 and she is 14 and we are only sophomores in second month of high school. Hayley has been my best friend since we were 12, so sixth grade when she moved three houses down from me. Hayley is pale, brown eyed, brown hair, overly smart, overly crazy, five foot four, same as me, and my twin sister (not physically but you know what I mean). She is not Quileute, so she sticks out so that is why we are friends. I am shy with everyone, even my parents. Hayley brings the best out of me. I really don't have friends. I only have one other name Alyssa, who is taller than me, popular, smart, crazy, tan, black hair, brown eyes, and beautiful. She can get every boy she wants and be friends with anyone she wants. She sticks with me because again she can get me to talk. I have been friends with her since I was 10, or fifth grade.

It was 8:45 and I had to go to school. The school that doesn't know I exist. A school where everyone knows everyone, a small town, that I have been here since I was born, and they don't even know me. My friends say if I open up, I could be so popular, and get any boy. The truth is I don't want to. I rather have two good friends that will do anything for me than 200 friends who don't care. My point is I love my friends and like being me. I am shy because I am scared of people once caring about me than leaving and telling everyone everything. I don't have bad secrets but still! Hayley's car came in my driveway and I walked out side and went in her dad's van.

"Stop poking me! White flag white flag," She screamed at her dad. I just stayed quiet. We got to school in a minute. We live right down the street from the school so it wasn't that long of a ride. We walked into the building.

"I'm tired," Hayley complains.

"It's Monday morning, why wouldn't you be? Plus you are always tired," I say to her as we go up to our lockers. I put my combination in unload my backpack. I put my stuff away and grab my math stuff for first period. Alyssa walked over to us.

"Hi," Hayley said.

"Hey, did you hear? Seth Clearwater came back today! I heard he is one of them," Alyssa said. They both looked at me.

"So?" I asked.

"Come on, we know you have had a crush on him since kindergarten," Alyssa said.

"Shut up, it's not my fault he is hot. Anyways, he doesn't know I am here. No one does. It's a surprise the teachers do. Anyways Hayley lets get to homeroom. I don't want to be late," I elaborated.

"Sure, yah whatever," Hayley said and started walking to our homeroom.

"Bye guys!" Alyssa screamed and waved. She walked to her friends and starting chatting.

"Are you ever going to talk to him?" Hayley asked as we took our seats in homeroom. I rolled my eyes.

"No, now stop bugging me before I punch you," I said while glaring.

"You know I would hit you twenty times harder if you do," Hayley said in a duh voice. I smiled. The announcements came on and we stopped talking. The bell rang so we all walked to our first period class. I went to math, above average with Hayley.

"I don't like Math first period I am not awake yet," I whined. Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Pasta," She said.

"Omg, I love Italy! He is so cute! I could hug him! Poland is still better though, like totally," I said laughing.

"No, Russia is da," Hayley said. Incase you didn't know we are talking about Hetalia, an anime show. Look it up. The teacher started talking and class began, oh the torture!

**Skip forward to Lunch because I doubt you want to read about school**

I walked in to lunch with Alyssa and Hayley. They nudged me and Alyssa pointed over to a table. I looked over and sighed. It was the steroid guys. I personally don't think they take steroids. Well Jared is my cousin so I have to say that. He does wave to me, so at least my family cares for me. I saw a new face at the table. It was Seth Clearwater. He so got hotter! He got taller, and now has more muscle! I might just drool. I bought my lunch and walked over to the table. I sat down at my table with my lunch and started eating. The lunch was crap so, I didn't eat much. I looked over to the table and saw Jared getting up and walking over to me.

"Hey, my mom told me to tell you, you and your parents are coming over tonight for food," He told me. I nodded.

"Okay, see you than Jared," I said.

"Bye," he said and walked over to his table and sat next to his girlfriend Kim, and kissed her. I looked away and sighed. Lunch was over and I walked to my next class. Sadly I had none with Seth. I sighed again and went to my locker.

**Again skip forward to end of the day because no one wants to hear about school I think**

The final bell rung and we all scampered off to our lockers. I put my stuff away grabbed my backpack and put my homework in it. I grabbed my phone and IPod and shut my locker shut. I turned around and ran into a wall. Well it wasn't a wall it was a person.

"Sorry! I wasn't watching! I am sorry! I didn't mean to! Are you okay?" A very deep worried voice asked. I looked up to the eyes and the world changed. Gravity shifted, I felt a connection with this person, I looked at the face and found out it was Seth, Seth Clearwater.

I am shy, clumsy, Ana Thail, and this is my story of how my world changed for the good and for the worse. The story of how I let love in to my life. The only time I ever will, for the guy had a crush on for as long as I could remember.

**So did anyone like it? I will update soon but if I get more review I might just want to update sooner! Well review because it will make me so happy!** **If anyone finds any grammar, spelling errors tell me and I will fix them! I hope you enjoyed this. They will get funnier once she opens up and once Seth and she get started. I like humor so don't judge this story on this chapter! Review and Cookies for all! Actually can someone make me cookies? I am so in a cookie mood! Okay off topic but read on and review!**

**Emz 3**


	2. Sparks Fly

**I had a half day today, so I can type this chapter! Thank you Twilightgirl67386 for reviewing! This chapter is for you! This story is already in some people's favorites! I fell special *special face smile*! Well now here comes the next chapter! It is in Seth's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the Characters! That belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Story Song: I'm Only Me When I'm With You- Taylor Swift**

**Chapter Song: Sparks Fly- Taylor Swift (yes I do love my Taylor Swift)**

**Chapter 2**

**Seth's P.O.V.**

My alarm went off around 8. I am so tired! I had patrol to three this morning with Jared. Today is my first day back to school, after I have phased. It was quite easy for me to calm down enough, Leah on the other hand, not so much. She kind of got worse when she got to hear the mind of Sam. Well that is a whole different story! I grabbed a pair of jeans and a random t-shirt and put them on. I brushed my hair quickly than ran down stairs. My mom was down stairs making breakfast.

"Good morning Seth," my mom said cheerfully.

"Hi mom," I said smiling to her. She put a plate of food in front of me and I dug in. Leah came downstairs.

"Patrol," she screamed out before she ran out the door.

"Seth, aren't you going to be late?" my mom asked me. I looked at the clock. Oh crap, I am going to be late.

"I got to go, thanks mom, bye mom," I said grabbing my backpack while running out the door.

"Forgetting something," she said looking down. I looked down, I forgot my shoes. I ran back in and put my shoes on and ran out, again.

"Thanks! Bye!" I said waving behind me as I took my journey to school. I was walking down the street, when someone called my name. I turned around and saw Embry running towards me.

"Hey Embry," I said as he caught up to me.

"Hey, so you are ready for school," he asked me.

"No, and never will be, today I forgot my shoes," I said laughing.

"Nice, pup," he said laughing. Just because I am the youngest doesn't make me the pup! We got to the school quickly. We walked off in different directions to our lockers. I put my stuff and got my Social Studies crap. I forgot how boring school is. Jared was walking over to me.

"So, your first day back, are you going to sit with us in lunch?" he asked.

"Yes it is, and where else would I sit?" I said slamming my locker.

"I don't know, anyways, you know you could imprint," he said.

"I know that, people have been telling me," I said starting to walk to my class.

"Just don't freak out if you do!" he said walking in the other direction.

I walked into class and sat down in my seat. A minute later, class started.

"Well, nice to have you join, Clearwater," Mr. Phillips said.

"Nice to be back," I said smiling. He turned around and started to write on the chalkboard.

**SKIP TO LUNCH TIME**

I shoved my books into my locker and slammed it. I walked to the cafeteria and got my lunch. The lunch lady's looked grossed out at how much food I took. I walked over to the lunch table. Paul was shoveling his food into his mouth; our lunch table consisted of Embry, Quil, Jared, Kim, and Paul. Jacob still hasn't gone back to school yet, and Collin and Brady were too young to come back. Also Sam and Leah were patrolling right now because they have already graduated. Once in a while, we would get called out of school because of something pack related. I started chewing down my food. What? I am a growing werewolf, I need my food! Jared and Kim were looking at each other with loving gazes. Everyone looked grossed out and looked away.

"So Seth, how was your first day back?" Quil asked putting the attention on me.

"It is school," I said with a mouthful of food. The guys laughed at me, and Kim rolled her eyes.

"Nice, now there is food on my arm," Embry said. Paul laughed harder.

"Sorry, and Paul shut up. You do that way more than I do," I said. Quil whistled, and Paul glared, while the rest just laughed.

"Hey, guys I will be right back. I have to go talk to my cousin," Jared said while getting up. He started to talk to a girl that looked my age. She looked beautiful from the side. I never saw her eyes though. I continued to eat my food. Jared came back and kissed Kim. She giggled while Paul gagged. I looked away and talked to Embry and Quil.

"Hey, do you guys know if Jacob will come back?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"Oh," I said as we all stood up and went to our lockers. I grabbed my stuff and went to my next class.

**END OF THE DAY**

I hurried to my locker when the bell ranged. I went to my locker and quickly grabbed my stuff. I was in such of a rush I walked into someone.

"Sorry! I wasn't watching! I am sorry! I didn't mean to! Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. I hope this person wasn't hurt. She looked up and I saw her eyes. They were a beautiful green. Her skin was russet and her face was shaped perfectly. Her nose was so little and cute, and her lips were kissable. Her hair was shiny, and black. I wanted to hug her, and make her mine. Than I realized this was Jared's cousin and I just imprinted on her. I have finally met my soul mate and sparks flew.

**Sorry that took so long! I have been forgetful! Also my dad wouldn't let me go on the computer! GRRRR! Anyways review, I love to hear feedback. **

**Emz 3**


	3. Hummingbird Heartbeat

**Well I started typing this but then my dad deleted it. So grrrrrrrr! I have to redo like half of this. Also, homework, clubs, chorus, and band make my weekdays very full. I work on the weekends so that doesn't help. Also this Friday I am going to see the Lion King the Musical! I am so excited! Last the biggest news ever! I MIGHT MEET KIOWA GORDON! HE IS COMING TO A HAUNTED HOUSE NEAR WHERE I LIVE AND I AM GOING WITH MY TWO MAYBE THREE BEST FRIENDS! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA! Sorry fan girl moment. Well, wish me luck in not having a screaming fit when I see him. I so will though, ha-ha embarrassment! Anyways on with this chapter, again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Chapter Song: Hummingbird Heartbeat- Katy Perry**

**Story Song: I'm Only Me When I'm With You- Taylor Swift **

**Chapter 3**

**Ana's P.O.V.**

Okay, he keeps staring at me. Do I have something on my face? Maybe in my teeth, wait he can't see my teeth. I think, maybe he has x-ray vision, yah Ana that is so true. I mentally slapped myself. His eyes were filled with love, adorations, and life. They were so brown and soft and warm and and, I again mentally slapped myself. I kept starring back at him. My heart was pounding so fast like a humming bird's heart beat. It thudded against my chest and I swore he could hear it. This would so be an awkward sea turtle for anyone who saw this. I saw Alyssa and Hayley out of the corner of my eye. They both looked surprised, and Hayley seemed impatient.

"Hi, I am Seth Clearwater, nice to meet you," he said smiling and holding out his hand breaking the silence. That was one big hand, like big foot but in hand form. Okay, why am I thinking of this? I shook his hand cautiously before I seemed rude. I'm quiet, not rude.

"Hi, I'm Ana Thail, and same," I said trying to be a little louder than I usually am. It didn't come out right, but he smiled and nodded like he heard it.

"Aren't you Jared's cousin?" he asked seeming like trying to start a conversation. I nodded. I saw Hayley seemed more impatient than before. I sighed and turned back to Seth.

"I have to go," I mumbled. I turned and walked away from him.

"Maybe we could hang out sometime?" he asked desperately. I nodded again facing him. He smiled again. Does he ever stop? His teeth were perfect and shiny white pearls. His smile seemed friendly, heartwarming, and childish. I again had to mentally slap myself. I really need to control my mind and thoughts.

"Tomorrow, we could go to the beach?" he asked. I didn't have anything planned so I nodded again.

"See you than," he said. I smiled and turned away and walked to Hayley. In case you didn't know I was glaring at her. She raised her hands in the air relieved.

"Took you long enough, and what the hell happened!" she practically screamed. Alyssa must have gone home with her sister Glorya. She will probably call me later and hound me with questions.

"I don't know," I mumbled. She raised her eyebrows. When did she become this "caring", oh right to annoy me. I sighed and told her everything.

"So, you are going to hang out with him tomorrow?" she asked probably wondering if she needs to go home with Alyssa.

"I said yes, but I don't know, he never talked to me before," I said sad. Truth is I have no clue. I wanted to but also didn't want to.

"Well, you are going," she said stubbornly. I rolled my eyes and agreed. This might be my only chance to be with him. I got to my house and said goodbye to Hayley and went in my house. I let my dog out and grabbed some food.

"Ugh, there's nothing good here!" I screamed frustrated at no one. I grabbed some crackers and cheese and sat down on my couch. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. I picked a channel and started eating. The TV show was stupid so I turned it off and let my dog inside. I went on my computer and found my ITunes. I clicked on Born This Way by Lady Gaga and turned up the volume and my computer's speaker. I started singing to it, which turned into dancing, stupidly might I add.

It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M  
>Just put your paws up<br>'Cause you were born this way, baby

My mama told me when I was young  
>We are all born superstars<br>She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
>In the glass of her boudoir<p>

There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are  
>She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe<br>So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far  
>Listen to me when I say<p>

I'm beautiful in my way  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<p>

Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way, born this way<p>

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
>Baby, I was born this way<br>Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way<p>

Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
>Don't be a drag, just be a queen<br>Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
>Don't be<p>

Give yourself prudence and love your friends  
>Subway kid, rejoice of truth<br>In the religion of the insecure  
>I must be myself, respect my youth<p>

A different lover is not a sin  
>Believe capital H-I-M<br>I love my life, I love this record and  
>Mi amore vole fe yah<p>

I'm beautiful in my way,  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<p>

Don't hide yourself in regret,  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<p>

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
>Baby, I was born this way<br>Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way<p>

Don't be drag, just be a queen  
>Whether you're broke or evergreen<br>You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
>You're Lebanese, you're orient<p>

Whether life's disabilities  
>Left you outcast, bullied or teased<br>Rejoice and love yourself today  
>'Cause baby, you were born this way<p>

No matter gay, straight or bi  
>Lesbian, transgendered life<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born to survive<p>

No matter black, white or beige  
>Chola or orient made<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born to be brave<p>

I'm beautiful in my way  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<p>

Don't hide yourself in regret,  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way, yeah<p>

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
>Baby, I was born this way<br>Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way<br>I was born this way, hey  
>I was born this way, hey<br>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey

I was born this way, hey  
>I was born this way, hey<br>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey

I was laughing by the end of it. I laughed so hard I was on the ground. See, I am loud just not when with strangers or people I am not close with. I looked at the time, 4:30; my mom should be home soon. Just on cue she came in the door.

"Hi, honey! How was school?" she asked duping her teaching crap onto the top of the stairs.

"Good, hey mom can I go to the beach tomorrow?" I asked. She nodded.

"Sure, be back before dark," she said. I smiled and grabbed my backpack and did my homework. It was only math and it was easy. The clock read 6:30 when I was done. I re brushed my hair and re did my makeup. I went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey, mom, when are we going to Jared's?" I asked her.

"Once dad comes home," she said walking into the family room to lie down. I started doing the dishes before I got in trouble. My dad came home right as I finished. He walked upstairs to get out of his work clothes, and came down five minutes later.

"Hi daddy," I said hugging him.

"Hi," he said hugging me back. We walked outside and climbed into the car. We started our 5 minute drive to Jared's.

**Seth's P.O.V.**

No way, I just imprinted and already have a date with her. I walked out of school smiling like a fool. I walked home and went in my house. My mom was on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Seth," she said smiling and getting up to hug me. I hugged her back.

"Hi mom, and guess what!" I said pretty much jumping with excitement.

"By the look on your face it must be important, so I am guessing you imprinted," she said smiling.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I'm your mom, it's my sixth sense," she said smiling. I smiled back at her. "Well congratulations! Who is she? When do I get to meet her?"

"Ana Thail and I don't know, maybe tomorrow, we are going to the beach tomorrow," I said.

"Isn't that Jared's cousin?" my mom asked. I nodded. "Well, let's see how that turns out," she said and laughed a little. I laughed to. I headed to my room and did my homework but I couldn't concentrate. I was thinking about my angle. I went to bed around 8 after dinner and telling Leah. She was pissed and ran outside. Yep, that is my sister for you. I went to bed early knowing I had patrol and 1 with Jared. My alarm went off and I got up and walked downstairs and out the door. I ran into the forest and took off my pants and shifted.

"_Hey Jared," _I thought slashed talked.

"_Hey Seth, I got nothing so far. How about you run the southern border?"_ he asked. I nodded and started running the border. I like patrols and being a werewolf more than the rest of my pack. Quil and I are pretty much the only ones who like it. I started thinking about Ana forgetting Jared was there.

"_No way, you imprinted on my cousin!" _Jared thought screamed at me. He seemed annoyed and a little bit angry at me.

"_You know I can't control it!" _I said hoping to save my butt. He sighed.

"_You are so happy I am not Paul," _he said laughing. I sighed in relief and laughed to.

"_I would be dead than! Thank Jared for not killing me,"_ I said.

"_First thing to know is don't be hurt if she doesn't talk. Also, she is shy so it might take a while for her to completely trust you and once she does she is quite entertaining," _he said laughing. I nodded and smiled. We talked about her during our patrol. I shifted when I was done and went to bed. I fell fast asleep thinking about my soul mate.

**Ana's P.O.V.**

I love going to Jared's. We ate food, I know right, so surprising! We talked and goofed off together. I took a shower listening to my IPod. I shaved, washed my face and my body, than washed my hair real well. I got out and grabbed a towel and put it around me. I grabbed my stuff and ran upstairs. I put my iPod in my speaker and put my hair up in my towel to dry it somewhat. I put on fuzzy pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt. I was warm and comfy. I went over to my desk and took out my contacts and put my glasses on. I took the towel off my head and put it in the hamper. I brushed my hair and put it in a bun and got my bangs out of my face. I climbed into bed once I set my alarm. I plugged in my phone and fell asleep cuddling next to my dog under blankets. That night I dreamt of Seth.

**Yay! Long chapter! I am happy I wrote this! I don't know when I will update next so have some patience. My hand hurts from this chapter! Review and tell me what you think! I love to hear your thoughts!**

**Emz :heart:**


End file.
